


WORSHIP

by Lusciousinpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusciousinpain/pseuds/Lusciousinpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will show Castiel, using his hard earned and well-honed talents in fucking, just how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORSHIP

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Vhanstiel/Wongvhan, prompted me a while ago to write a fic about Castiel worship. I chose to write my story, SIGHT, SCENT, TASTE, FEEL, from Benny's POV, cuz Dean would have been too obvious.  
> HOWEVER, Dean has been bitching and moaning that he wants his fair say on what it really means to worship his angel. Can't blame the man.
> 
> Sorry for the typos and crappy grammar you're sure to come across!

Admiring the angel’s naked body sprawled out on their bed, with words like mine and want and desire racing through his head, Dean can’t help but stroke his hardening cock with long lazy swipes. His eyes are locked with Castiel's in a mutual dance of anticipation, and staring into those bottomless blue depths, there's one word that rings the loudest of all, worship. 

Dean is not ashamed to admit that he can be one very superficial sonofabitch. Yes, he knows that inner beauty and all of that happy horseshit is what really matters, especially if you want to form a meaningful and lasting relationship, and for that reason, he offers up a silent prayer thanking God, or whoever it is that's responsible, for creating Castiel with an overabundance of inner beauty, and for assigning Jimmy Novak as his vessel, ‘cause, hot damn, what a piece of ass!

Castiel's vessel, his body was made to be worshipped. Six feet of long lean muscles, chiseled chest, taut belly, narrow hips, powerful legs, and a mouth-watering long thick dick. Dean's head swims, as if drunk, just from taking in all of Castiel's physical perfection. But he knows, even if he had never gotten to be this intimate with him, that he would still feel this level of intoxication from his face alone. Goddamn, but Castiel has a gorgeous face. Strong ever-stubbled jaw, pert nose, pink full lips -that he's dying to have wrapped around his already leaking cock-, and his eyes. Dean thinks he could spend hours, days, waxing poetic on Castiel’s other-worldly blue eyes, knowing that they hold all the answers to his life's mysteries. 

Ever since his return from Purgatory, and way before that, if he's honest, Dean has found himself wanting, needing to have the angel by his side and to never neglect or to let him out of his sight, if he can help it, again. It frustrates Dean that he's been unable to express to this man how much he worships and desires him with words alone. He therefore decides to demonstrate the depth of his feelings in the best and only way he knows how, with his body. He will show Castiel, using his hard earned and well-honed talents in fucking, just how much he means to him.

First, however, a little teasing. Dean, unable to concentrate on what he wants to accomplish with this lesson, because of Castiel's unwavering gaze on him, takes the angel's discarded blue tie and uses it as a blindfold. 

He leans gingerly over Castiel's body, taking the angel's hands and spreading them out over his head. He does the same with his legs, placing each foot to the farthest side of the bed, and kissing each arch in turn. "Perfect." he says softly. 

Finally, content with Castiel's position, Dean walks to the head of the bed, and kneeling on one knee, bends over to kiss him. The kiss starts out soft and tender, running his tongue along the seam of Castiel's lips, before pushing his way in, no longer able to resist his need to taste him. He kisses Castiel long and deeply. When he finally pulls away, he says, "Open your mouth for me."

"Yes Dean." the angel sighs, licking his kiss-plumped lips, he’s anxious but nevertheless obediently opens wide, even though he cannot see what’s next to come. He feels Dean place his hands over his wrists, holding him down. He then feels his tongue sucked on hungrily for a too brief moment before he feels his mouth filled with a hot and heavy weight, its thickness making it difficult to breathe around. Castiel exhales and sucks eagerly at what must be Dean's cock. 

"Cas." Dean hisses. "Fucking perfect, baby. Your fucking mouth is so fucking perfect." He groans, thrusting slowly, fucking the angel's mouth. He slides in and out gently, enjoying the heat and suction, wanting to draw it out a moment longer before having to stop. 

He, reluctantly, pulls his spit-wet dick out from between Castiel's lips, leans down, giving Castiel another dirty kiss, and loving the taste of himself mixed with the angel's own special flavor. "Keep still for me, okay. I'm gonna take care of you now." Dean whispers into Castiel's ear as he tenderly caresses his sides, running his fingertips along each rib, and pauses at his hips. Dean pinches him there, hard enough to hurt. 

"Dean, please..." Castiel begs. 

"Now you're getting with the program." Dean answers, voice low and rough with desire, kneading Castiel's hipbone for emphasis."Cas, I want you to beg for me, okay? I'm gonna fuck you so good and hard you're gonna scream and cry begging that it never end. Can you do that for me, Cas? Can you beg for me, baby?" Dean asks, wicked note to his voice.

Castiel shivers from the feel of Dean’s heated breath against his mouth. “Yesss, Dean. Anything you want, just please…ahh” Castiel groans, voice a rough whisper, as he tries, unsuccessfully, to gain control over his rapidly beating heart. 

“That’s it, Cas. Just the way I like you.” Dean smirks, and climbs on top of the angel, settling himself between the vee of his legs. He drags his blunt nails lightly over Castiel's thighs making the angel squirm under him. "Like that, huh?" Dean asks as he bends lower, blowing his hot breath over the angel's balls, goose bumps blossoming instantly over the angel’s skin.

"Grrahh!" Castiel growls and commences muttering pleas and protests in ancient languages. He starts sitting up, trying to grab Dean, but instead, gets his hands smacked away.

"Not so fast, Cas. You can move only when I say. Capiche?" Dean scolds, but with a playful lilt to his voice. "You wouldn't want me to bind you? Or would you?" He chuckles throatily. "Keep still, and move only when you have my permission. And, if you're a good boy, maybe then I'll let you have a go at my sweet ass. Deal?" 

Castiel then hears a loud smack, easily picturing Dean slapping his own ass, he doesn’t want to risk ruining Dean’s game, so he instead grabs the bed’s headboard lest he lunge at him, ravishing him then and there, and damn the consequences. 

"Deal.” Castiel agrees glumly, pouting, and digging deep for self-restraint. “But your pace is maddening. I, I may have... ahhh" Castiel lets out another long drawn out moan as Dean starts to suck a dark bruise on his hip. When he finds his voice again, Castiel says, "I may have to alter the deal if you don't speed things up. Do you capiche, Dean?" 

Dean looks up and grins, thoroughly enjoying Castiel’s reactions and empty threats. "Mmmm, okay, I capiche too." smacking the angel's butt, not too gently. 

Dean continues winding his way down Castiel's long muscular legs with feather light kisses, completely ignoring the angel's hard cock, but licking his lips at the sight of the pre-come dotting his belly. He drags his nails along the sides, biting and leaving a wet trail towards his ankle. He stops at Castiel's instep, raising his foot, bringing it to his mouth, biting down gently, and leaving a small bruise to blossom there too, loving the way the angel bucks and arches under him. He rests Castiel's ankle on his shoulder, gaining better access to the back of his knee, and giving him a tiny vicious nip that has the angel wailing sharply in surprise

"Come on Cas, you barely felt that.” Dean teases, kissing the sore spot tenderly. “I know you can take it, no matter how rough I get, right?” 

"Gah…! Yes, Dean, yes. More, now, please." Cas implores, shamelessly begging Dean to stop the torture. "I want..." He swallows thickly, "I need you" 

"What's that, Cas? You need me to what?"

"Dean, this is unbearable! Either you fuck me, or let me fuck you. Decide. Your choice." Castiel demands.

“Hmph," Dean snorts. "Alright, alright. How could I refuse when you ask so prettily? Guess it's time to, ah, bring things to a head." He smirks and starts kissing his way down Castiel's outstretched leg. When he gets to Castiel's groin, he lowers his head and blows soft hot puffs of air over the oversensitive flesh. Castiel's hips hitch up involuntarily, he's breathless with uncontrollable tremors running through his body.

Resting on his elbows, and holding tightly to the angel's thighs, Dean licks a long wet stripe of saliva up Castiel's shaft, earning him another very satisfactory gasp from his angel. 

"Yes, Dean...ahhh..." Castiel hisses, his breath hitching overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Mmmm," Dean hums. "What’s the magic word, Cas? I wanna hear you beg for me, baby." Dean insists, voice thick with lust. He licks gingerly at the head, swirling the pre-come with his tongue, sucking shallowly, and kneading the quivering muscles of Castiel’s spread thighs.

“Dean? Argh! You want begging? Fine!” Castiel answers through clenched teeth. “S'il vous plait! Per favore! Gefallen! Mamame la binga, bruto, por favor!” his voice low and husky now, getting deeper and gruffer the more he speaks.

Dean feels like he could come just from the sound of Castiel’s deep gravelly voice as the angel begs in so many different foreign languages and his pronunciation so fucking sexy as the words roll off his very talented tongue.

Castiel moans loudly, relief coursing through his system, as his painfully hard cock is finally engulfed in tight wet heat. 

No longer holding back, Dean sucks and slurps greedily at his lover’s cock. He takes both balls in his mouth, suckling them gently, stroking Castiel’s length with slow unhurried twists of his wrist with one hand, while caressing his tight hole with the fingers of his other hand. He slides further down, draping Castiel’s legs over his shoulders. He lets his tongue lead the way towards the tight ring of muscle, leaving a slick trail of spit behind. He stabs at the hole with his tongue, licking and sucking with abandon. Above him, he hears Castiel slowly losing his mind. His sounds, delirious, ready to climax. 

Needing the connection and steadying force from Castiel's gaze, Dean forces himself to stop. He looks up, pauses his adoration of Castiel’s delicious ass and murmurs, “Take off the blindfold, and look at me.” his voice barely audible. “I want to see you when you come.” He sits up, using his knees to push Castiel's legs further apart, and resumes stroking Castiel's rock hard dick, while also gently pulling on his own with a slow languid rhythm.

Castiel whimpers at the sudden loss of contact, but obeys. He takes off the blindfold, letting it fall to the floor, and rubs his face with both hands. When he looks up, all Dean can think is, ‘I did this.' Cas looks fucking wreaked. Flushed and panting, his eyes a dark electric blue, lips a deep pink, his black hair pointing in every direction. Dean can't help the smile that curls his lips as he leans down, placing his hand behind Castiel's neck, pulling him into a sitting position, and kissing his open mouth deeply. His insistent tongue dueling for dominance against the angel's. 

"Come for me, Cas." Dean says in a soft exhale between kisses. "Can you do that for me, baby?" He scoots back down between the angel's legs, stabbing the slit at the crown with his tongue, reveling in the taste, before swallowing him down whole. Moaning with pleasure, Dean grabs the base of Castiel's cock, putting gentle pressure there, bobbing his head up and down, and teasing the bulbous tip with sloppy kisses.

Dean’s pace is deliberate and controlled. Castiel's spit-slicked cock slipping smoothly up and down between his fist, while his other hand’s fingers slide in and out of the angel’s puckered hole easily, until he feels the angel’s body shudder, causing his rhythm to falter. 

“That’s it baby. Come for me.” Dean rasps and fastens his lips back onto Castiel’s swollen head, sucking furiously for a few moments more until he feels Castiel’s body tense and then spill into his willing mouth. Dean drinks him down completely, savoring his taste and heat until the very last drop.

Castiel sobs and Dean can feel the angel’s muscles ripple from the exertion of his release. He lets go of Castiel’s softening dick with an audible pop, and sits up on his haunches. The look the angel has trained on him is one of utter adoration. His pupils blown wide from euphoria with only a sliver of blue visible around the iris. He has the look of a man confident in his lover’s feelings. Dean congratulates himself. Mission accomplished, he thinks.

Dean leans forward, rests his forehead against Castiel’s, and whispers, “My turn.” He brushes a soft kiss on the angle’s collarbone, caresses his flank, squeezes his hips and starts to maneuver their positions when Castiel says, "No Dean, it's my turn now." Without sensing any real movement, Dean finds himself laying on his back with Castiel perched on his lap, straddling him, with his weight on his knees. 

Dean exhales softly at the sight of raw emotion in Castiel's face. They gaze at each other, blue eyes boring into green, unburdening their hearts, declaring their devotion, speaking volumes, all without saying a word. Before long they're grinning, they're hearts suddenly light and full of a joy that neither thought they deserved or would ever gain. 

Castiel spreads his hands along Dean's pecs, squeezes the firm muscles there, leans his head down, and kisses Dean hungrily, intensely, sucking on his tongue, and pulling at Dean's plump bottom lip between his teeth. He works his way down, nipping at Dean's jaw, pausing to suck a bruise on his rapidly beating pulse point. He sits back up, devouring Dean's blissed out look with his eyes. He runs his finger across Dean's bruised bottom lip, before inserting it. Dean sucks it, greedily, and Castiel adds a second. "Suck" he tells Dean. And Dean does.

Castiel pulls his fingers out, licking their length before standing on his knees and inserting them into himself. "Ahhh!" He gasps and starts rocking gently down onto them. He's half hard now, opening himself up for Dean’s neglected dick, while swiping at the pearls of semen that have beaded at the tip.

“Cas, blow me.” Dean orders. “I want you to suck me off. Fucking put your mouth on me." he pleads.

Castiel grabs Dean's throbbing dick with his free hand, rubbing the pre-come down its length, and begins stroking. "Gladly" he replies, bending forward, opening his mouth slightly, and sucks on the swollen head, still holding and stroking the base. 

Dean moans loudly at the sensation. He knows he won't last. Castiel's hot wet mouth feeling too good. "Cas, so good..." He swallows thickly. "Not gonna last...ahhh." He hisses. 

Castiel pulls his mouth off Dean's rigid cock and his fingers out of his own hole, he grabs Dean's dick, positions it between his legs, squats over the thick head and without further delay, lowers himself onto it. Dean's dick breaches Castiel easily, immediately swallowed in tight wet heat. 

"N'gah!!!!!!!" Dean yells, his eyes snapping shut. His head spins, his chest feels tight, and he can barely catch his breath. Fucking angel is trying to kill me, he thinks. Castiel places his hand on Dean's shoulder, over his brand, to brace himself as he starts rocking up and down in earnest. 

Dean's consumed with pleasure. His skin feels too tight, electric, ready to combust. He's now certain that the angel is trying to fuck him to death. He opens his eyes, gasps at the sight of Castiel's piercing stare, his intense focus, his unwavering concentration. He looks lower, at Castiel's hard cock as it bobs along with the angel's thrusting, he looks at his own cock as it slides in and out as Castiel rides him. 

"Fuck...Dean." Castiel pants, his voice a low growl.

Dean bites his lip and sucks in breath, feeling his balls tighten and draw into themselves with fuckfuckfuck and CasCasCas, a permanent mantra looping through his head.

When Castiel gasps, “Come for me Dean.” Dean does.

…

Castiel rides Dean's orgasm out, literally. He slumps forward, letting Dean’s spent cock slip out and collapses next his lover. They both turn onto their sides, looking silently and intently into each other’s eyes, arms draped over waists, legs entwined. 

"Cas, um, that was fun." Dean says kissing the tip of Castiel's nose. "How do you feel?" He asks wincing, not sure he wants to get into the whole ‘how was it for you’ conversation, but, determined to open up and embrace Castiel’s thoughts and feelings. He wants (needs) to improve his image to Castiel. The harsh manner, cold attitude and indifference, which surely contributed to the angel’s past distance and manipulations, is incentive enough for Dean to persevere to be a better friend, partner, lover to his angel.

Castiel touches Dean’s jaw tenderly, drawing him in for a soft brush of lips and smiles. “Dean…” he looks down, dark lashes fanning out on his cheeks, “I want you to know, that because of you, I have never felt so…..so loved.” he admits. “It’s true that in the past, I have been unable to correctly guage your feelings towards me. I was unsure how much of myself I should give to you, how much to expose. You are very difficult to read.” He says, smiling fondly towards him. “But after today, the way you expressed your intent towards me and our relationship, well, I want you to know that, I…that you, make me feel like I belong, like I’m loved, worshiped. Thank you, Dean.” Castiel grins widley, flash of white teeth, crinkled nose, and sparkling eyes that make Dean’s heart hammer rapidly in his too tight chest. 

“Yeah, good. I, ah, that’s what I was shooting for, Cas.” Dean gulps, “Cas, I’m real glad that you know now, you know, how I feel and all. ‘Cause, me too, Cas. Me too.” Dean smiles shyly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back, pressing them flush, chest against chest, exhaling warm kisses and endearments agaiast his angel’s lips. 

Mine, Dean thinks with relief, all mine. He leans further into his angel, closing the distance and losing himself in Castiel’s warmth, acceptance, and love. 

End


End file.
